


That's Definitely A Fucking Tree

by Lotofpain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, flowers are trees, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, idk - Freeform, just fluff, trees are flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotofpain/pseuds/Lotofpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Definitely A Fucking Tree

**Author's Note:**

> My friend told me something her boyfriend did and it inspired this useless story.

Harry’s freezing his ass off. Harry is freezing his ass off and worrying to death.

The band took some time off, the five boys together. They rented a cottage in fucking _Canada._

Whose idea was it already? He can’t remember. Just that they got told this was where they would have the most privacy.

So here they are, at night, outside, freezing their asses off, little tipsy to ‘bit drunk and calling for fucking _Louis Tomlinson,_ who thought that going out at this time of the night without telling anybody, and running off into the wood barely clothed for this weather was a good idea. Louis hasn’t been seen for at least an hour, and Harry is _this close_ to calling 911 for a rescue team. They are from fucking England, they aren’t used to this much snow, and _oh god, there’s a lake close by, what if that’s where Louis went and broke the glass, he could be drowning or dying of co-_

‘’Harry!’’ Harry looks towards Liam who’s calling him. ‘’Let’s go back in’’

‘’What the fuck mate? What about Lou-‘’

‘’I found him.’’ That shut’s harry up. He looks around, no trace of Louis.

‘’Then where the fuck is he? Did he already go back to the cottage?’’

‘’No. He said to leave him alone for a while, I gave him my coat so he doesn’t freezes to death, and now _I_ am freezing. He’s okay, he isn’t that drunk. Come on, it looks like he knows what he’s doing’’

‘’But what is he _doing_.’’

‘’No clue. Come on, I already sent Zayn and Niall back, they are probably waiting for us’’

Harry is so pissed. He follows Liam inside while _fuming._

 

                                                                      O0O0O

 

It’s 30 minutes after he’s warm and safe inside the cottage that he hears sounds from outside. Someone’s calling his name.

‘’Hazzaaaaa’’ It’s faint, but he can still hear it. He’s out of his seat in a second and storms outside, ready to scold the shit out of cunty cunt Tomlinson.

‘’YOU.’’ He says from the porch, pointing at Louis’ shadowed figure. ‘’What the actual fu-‘’ Then he notice that Louis is holding a tree up and stop in his track. He’s grinning like a fucking loon. When Liam said he wasn’t that drunk, it was clearly an understatement. He isn’t holding the tree up; he’s _helping_ himself stay upright with it.

Once Louis registers Harry’s raised voice, he loses his grin and frown. ‘’You’ angryeee, Why’ you angryee’’ He slurs,cocking his head to the side. ‘’Ba’e, you look always smokin’ huuut, but I don wanna see you angryee tonigh’. I b’ought you flo’ers’’

He point to the tree with his free hand. Clearly not flowers.

‘’That’s a tree, Louis’’ Harry says, matter-of-factly.

Louis looks over at what’s in his hand, clearly confused, and then turns back to him looking as if he just remembered something. ‘’Oh shit, yeah. I wanted to brin’ you the pretty-est flo’ers in the worl’ but fucking Canada and its snow.’’ He half shrugs. ‘’ A tree’s bigger anyways.’’Then he smiles again, eyes crinkling from happiness and contentment. He’s fucking _proud_ of himself.

 

Harry stares in disbelief, mouth hanging open, in a stunned silence.

 

 He’s in love with a fucking idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask.


End file.
